


Small Town Girl Meets Big City Boy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Small Town Girl Meets Big City Boy

How did they manage this? 

Every single weekend, Spencer disguised himself as a friend of Y/N’s and spent the weekend there, going undercover once again when it came time to leave and go back to work. With a home base in DC, it was thankfully easy for the two of them to meet every weekend.

If someone had asked Spencer if he would’ve been dating a famous singer even a year ago he would’ve mocked whoever said it, but here he was, staring out the window with his sunglasses on checking to see how many paparazzi had camped outside her place this weekend.

Y/N Y/L/N was one of the world’s most famous singers - America’s sweetheart, insanely talented with a heart of gold and voice to match. How did they manage this was one question. Another was how the fuck had Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit find himself dating the most sought after singer in the country - arguably the world.

Happenstance. 

One night, three months earlier, he’d had a bad case and she’d been desperate for time away from “her people,” so they’d ended up at the same bar. Without knowing who she was, he’d approached her, said she looked sad and offered to buy her a drink. They went for an entire two hours talking about anything from their childhoods to their favorite movies before she’d said who she was and he’d recognized the name. The rest had been history. Small town girl meets big city boy.

As he looked out the window once again, noticing nearly 25 paparazzi, he turned to her and let the blinds float closed. “How do you deal with this?” He asked incredulously.

“I tell myself every morning that I get to sing music that I wrote and people enjoy it, and I try to forget about the fact that I have people outside my house who are basically waiting for me to do something stupid or scandalous so they can catch it on camera.” She huffed and puffed as she walked to the kitchen and took a sip of her coffee. Her sunglasses rested comfortable on top of her head. The flowing black skirt and graphic tee loosely hugging her frame. While he was off to the BAU, she was off to the studio as she was in the midst of recording a new album. 

Neither one of them were in a hurry to expose their relationship. Though they were comfortable enough to let friends and family know, the likelihood of their relationship going public at that point was something neither of them wanted. For her, she didn’t want the paparazzi hounding him at every turn. The moment they were outed as a couple, he would be questioned left and right about what it was like to date “Y/N” - the superstar. For him, she had a scandal in her past that work might not approve of. After the combustion of a bad relationship, an ex had hacked her phone and dumped all of her naked pictures out onto the Internet. She’d been so nervous telling him about what happened, but all he cared about was tracking the leak back to her ex and putting him away for what he’d put her through - she’d been a victim; there was nothing wrong with naked pictures. Either way, the Bureau as a whole might have an issue with it, and Spencer didn’t want to deal with that just yet.

“I’m sorry,” he said, crossing the kitchen and taking a sip of his coffee. It was early in the morning and they had a few minutes before chaos would ensue. “Your voice has staying power. I know I’m biased, but I’m not the only one who says it, so one of these days, you’ll have the fame of your voice only without all this bullshit. They’ll move onto someone new soon.” He gave her a soft smile as he pulled her into his shoulder, luxuriating in the weight of her leaning against him. 

A beaming smile flashed across her face. It was the kind that adorned the magazines she frequented. They only difference was that this smile was all for him. “I hope it’s sooner rather than later,” she laughed, pulling his mouth to hers for a lazy kiss before they had to leave. “You need to go.” She gave him another peck on the lips, and then another, before repeating that they both needed to leave. “I’m going out the front. They’ll come after me. That way you can sneak out the back, okay?”

Spencer nodded and walked toward the door, disguise ready to go just in case. “See you this weekend?”

“Absolutely,” she laughed. She was already exhausted with the paparazzi this week and it had barely begun. “Bye, babe.”

The second they left the house, he could here the calls of her name and the clicks of the camera from the front. He felt bad that she had to go through it alone, but as she’d said herself, it had been the life she’d chosen - some bad and awful came with the good and the great. 

Five minutes later, the subway was in view and the sound of clicking cameras was so far away. He would handle being the boyfriend of a celebrity when the time came, because even though he hadn’t told her yet, he did love her, but he couldn’t imagine dealing with all of that himself. Work would be a welcome solace. 

—-

Nearly an hour later, he was walking into work after a quiet subway ride, during which time he read a book - twice. He’d said a few words to a person or two, but otherwise the silence had pervaded his mind - and it was great. 

“Kid, really?” Morgan had his phone in his hand and a look of utter shock sprawled across his face.

Spencer looked up in confusion. “What really?” Morgan handed him the phone. A headline read, ‘Y/N dating FBI Agent - What We Know Right Now.’ Under the headline were a few sentences, identifying him, with his age and Bureau status, and a very grainy picture of him leaving her house the week prior. “Oh fuck.” He handed Morgan the phone and leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. 

Morgan wasn’t confused anymore, instead turning congratulatory. “Woah! Pretty Boy is dating a world-famous singer! How long has that been going on?” One by one the dominos fell. The entire team was a fan of Y/N, so they all saw the headline fairly quickly and came running to him, asking if it was true. 

“Yes, it’s true,” he said, when Garcia, Emily, JJ, Rossi and eventually Hotch came over and asked. “I’m seeing Y/N. Dammit, dammit, dammit.” His phone buzzed and he saw a message from her on the screen.

\-- Baby, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how it happened.

He replied quickly.

\-- I don’t know either. But we both knew this could happen. We’ll handle it.

She sent a happy face emoji back to him, saying how grateful she was to have someone that even if he couldn’t understand personally, he felt for her, and wouldn’t leave because of the lack of privacy. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Hotch asked.

“You as a team or the world? Because this,” he said, grabbing Morgan’s phone in exasperation, “is why!”

“Us,” Hotch said. 

Spencer sighed. “Considering you are all fans of her, I’m sure you’re aware of her slightly checkered past. I wasn’t sure how it was going to reflect on the Bureau, so I decided to wait until I was hopelessly in love with her before telling everyone. That way, I probably wouldn’t be forced to choose.” It was faulty logic. But he didn’t care. His head was spinning right now. More coffee was necessary as was an omelet from downstairs.

Hotch clasped him on the shoulder. “You should’ve told us,” he said. “But if the Bureau has an issue, I’ll talk them through it. You love her, don’t you?”

Spencer nodded and started walking to his desk. The rest of the team followed closely behind, asking all kinds of questions; he’d never felt so popular, and honestly, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. “Three months. We met at a bar. Yes, I’ve slept with her,” he said, pointing to Garcia, Morgan and JJ respectively. “No more questions. I need to think.”

As they walked away from his desk, he heard all of the incredulous whispers about how cool it was that Spencer was dating a celebrity. He knew what Y/N was, but he didn’t see her that way. To him, she was just the beautiful girl with a big voice from a small town outside of DC, with a loving family and two dogs she loved more than anything, even singing. 

He sat at his desk combing through every memory he had from the past three months, trying to figure out how the media had figured them out, but he couldn’t think of anything. Eventually, after questions from people he didn’t even work with, and an asshole co-worker who’d dared degrade her to his face, Spencer was finally able to get to work, only taking his phone out a couple hours later to one text message.

\-- Spence, I know this isn’t what you signed up for, so thank you. With my past relationships, it means more than you know.

He smiled softly at the phone. This weekend, he would tell her again - in person - but for now, this felt right.

\-- It’s not what I signed up for, true. But…I kinda love you. So it’s worth it.

A reply came back within seconds.

\-- You kinda love me? I kinda love you too! *kissy face* You have to tell me in person this weekend.

Spencer’s fingers crossed the virtual keyboard at the speed of light.

\-- Only 77 hours to go.


End file.
